The Order of Listening
by mayajane
Summary: Hermione gets thrown into the future and its terrifying what's happened to the world. That sets her on an ever going tasks to save everyone and the wizarding world. Hermione isnt giving up yet. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, its been so long. I recently had to leave home and move in with some family a few states away. I didnt have access to a laptop or computer until now. I hope everyone give this story a chance I have a few chapters written up on paper so I'm transferring those now. Its slow going, honestly it would be fast to just rewrite it but I think what I have is good. The length of chapters might vary as its not really possible to get word count on paper. I hope some of you are still with me and if you have questions about the story I'd be happy to answer. Enjoy!

* * *

The Order of Listening

Preface

Hermione wasn't stupid by any means. Nor was Severus, but they weren't very keen on their feelings, which is the main point of this story. As an outsider I have obvious advantages. The power of observation is powerful and useful when one wishes to pick apart behavior and analyze why those behaviors are so. Now I would like to start this tale and hopefully leave you tripping after me.

* * *

Chapter One- Discovery

Severus stirred his vertiserum carefully. He always keeps large stocks of it. Why bother asking the truth when it can just be given to you? That's what the dark lord believed anyway. Severus knew what a violation it was, but some people deserved such violation in effort to aid others. It was Friday afternoon, classes had ended about an hour ago and Dumbledore had gone who knows where. Minerva was doing something for the order and that left Severus as acting Headmaster.

There was a knock on the door and then his ward dismantled in a flicker. His wand was out before the intruder could do anymore than take a step into the room. It was Dumbledore of course, but bringing with him….Miss Granger? What was a student, seventh year or not, doing in his private living rooms?

"Severus I mentioned a project for the order to you a few days ago didn't I?" Albus said and Miss Granger took it upon herself to walk in and it was only then that Severus noticed something off about her manner. Not so young and kind. Much more mature and confident. There was even coldness in the waves of her hair. It was a completely different person.

She proceeded to the laboratory and pulled out what he assumed to be research. Finally Severus turned his attention back to Albus incredulously.

"How could she assist me in creating a soul searching device? She's..." the rest of his words died on his lips. Did he know who she was?

"Actually you'll be assisting _her. _She'll debrief you thoroughly. Behave yourself. I foresee you in my office tomorrow morning. Night."

Severus slowly sat down across from her and waited. What else could he do? Demanding answers like he wanted wouldn't work on her, he could tell.

She pushed her things to the side and said, "I'll have your questions answered in a few minutes. So just let me finish."

Severus wisely said nothing and let her speak without interrupting.

"In my third year I was using a time turner to take maximum classes. I tripped down a moving staircase and from my calculations it turned 7 times before I could stop it."

"How?" Severus muttered more to himself than her but she knew what he meant and answered.

"13 years. Never in my life had I seen or even heard of such destruction. Absolute misery. Ginny was the only living Weasley, Harry dead, you dead, Dumbledore dead, the entire order dead aside from Minerva who was injured. Voldemort ruled absolutely. I was permanently polyjucied into Lavender Brown who had died. With her parents approval. All muggleborns were eradicated to my knowledge and muggles close. Hogwarts and the ministry were overtaken. I lived there for two years, getting everything I could into a timeline. I modified the time turner and returned to just before I fell down the steps and simply stepped into my third year self again. I was 15 in a 13 year olds body. I went straight to Dumbledore of course. I test out of 3rd and 4th year and then was free to research. I had to save the people I loved and the wizarding world. I'm also twenty years old. Now ask away."

"How was I discovered?" Severus said to start with.

"You weren't," Hermione said with a wide smile. "You're death puzzled me for months! With the help of Minerva I found out how you died. As a child your mother, Eileen, was cursed by an evil man at the end of her street. The curse said that when the best of you is most honorable they will pass into death as payment for your transgressions. This man meant being rejected, though your mother was only 9 years old. She didn't know the curse was real. You'll probably hate me for how I fixed this. I had to investigate every option; the man was dead by the time I went looking. He's lucky, if I had gotten to him first I was would have forced him to take the curse back but since he died of old age the curse lived on. Your mother was my last hope. She was the last of kin.

"You killed her." Severus said factually. His mother would have died anyway.

"I rewrote your history. I told her everything and she understood. When the best of you is most honorable. She took her life to spare yours and yes I let her. You are essential to winning this war."

"My mother died three years ago, killed herself. So I could live." Severus said.

"Yes. I gave her the idea though. I know there's blame on me as well. I had to save you or all would have been lost." Hermione said softly, watching him for any sign of an oncoming explosion of anger. Hermione could hold her own, was just as good as Severus when it came to dueling.

"What was the most honorable thing I did? Before you changed it."

"Voldemort went back to his orphanage and was killing the children. You stowed a great deal of them away so he couldn't find them. He assumed you died when he burnt the place to the ground. Now he won't go there so those kids you saved are still safe. I don't know if this worked. There's no way to know." Hermione warned him.

"I'm not angry. Just shocked.

Hermione fidgeted then plowed into the next issue, "Harry's a horocrux and has to be killed by Voldemort hand."

"Excuse me?"

"He'll come back to life. As of now there are two problems. Dumbledore was supposed to have died six months ago but I stopped that easily enough, but I fear something else may come for him. Then there's the soul searching device will help us kill him. There are three left. Harry and Nagini and Rowena Ravenclaws diadem. We need to create this as soon as possible because we're running out of time as you know. Voldemort will attack soon and as of now he doesn't know any of them have been destroyed. Harry died before because they all hadn't been destroyed."

Severus sighed and tried to accept that apparently she was taking over. Was he going to stand for this? No! He would see Dumbledore first thing in the morning.

"Now one quick question. What should the base object be for the soul searching device?"

Severus thought deeply and the answer came easily enough, "It should be a heart."

Hermione grinned widely and pulled a box out of her bag, "I had hoped you would say that."

* * *

A/N: Review please lets me know I still got it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Connected

Hermione had known that Severus Snape was not the man he was perceived to be, but something else entirely. She hadn't expected it though, while she hadn't given it much thought, apparently she had impressions of Snape from before, when she was young. Many would disagree that she was still young. Hermione didn't think so. Hermione liked Snape because he was unfailingly smart and not too unkind that she was uncomfortable. They were making amazing progress and Hermione thought they might be on their way to victory. The device could be in done in a few months, maybe less. All it takes is a breakthrough.

At her latest meeting with Albus and Minerva she shared another secret.

"Albus, unfortunately, I need to see him." Albus looked as if she had no idea who she was talking about, but Hermione knew he did.

"He lived." She added giving him a hint and a light came on in his eyes. Hermione had wondered why he hadn't asked for him, but Albus probably assumed he'd died. Albus's eyes shot over to Minerva and Hermione realized that he hadn't revealed this to anyone.

"How long?" He asked.

"He died 8 months after I arrived. Just in his sleep."

Albus got to his feet and Hermione did the same.

"You became friends?"

Hermione nodded with one of her first real smiles in a long time.

Minerva finally got tired of waiting, "Who are we talking about?"

"Gellert Grindlewald. Albus's husband of 63 years." Hermione informed her. Albus didn't say anything.

Minerva seemed bewildered but happy.

"We'll I'm glad you've had someone all these years."

Albus smiled and held out each of his hands which they both took. Hermione raced into the spacious flat and waited for the others to come in behind her.

"Gellert, we have guests." Albus said hesitantly. Gellert walked into the room his eyes locked on Hermione.

"Girl! It's been five years! When you said soon I thought you meant next month. Get over here!"

Hermione practically bounced over to her friend, "I'm glad the memories worked. Now Severus and I need your help. What do you say?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"How could I refuse? But I think I need to speak to Albus for a moment." Hermione nodded and led Minerva into the next room. They sat in silence for a minute before Minerva spoke.

"You are such mystery, Miss Granger; I fear I may never solve it."

"I have the same fears, Minerva. Don't worry yourself."

Hermione's use of her first name was a slip of the tongue. Hermione had forgotten this Minerva wasn't the one she knew well. Hermione opened her mouth to apologize but Minerva stopped her.

"I think this time I can allow it, perhaps in exchange for a story. One I have no doubt you know after this day."

Hermione looked away, knowing what she was talking about. It wasn't a story she wanted to tell but she instead said this.

"What would you like to know?"

Minerva sighed with relief and said, "Everything about him. I don't even know his name."

"By the time I got to the future you had both reconnected. His name was Ethan Wilson. He went to Durmstrang somehow and I found you'd tampered with the books to prevent him from coming to Hogwarts. You told me that he already had a family and you believed you would mess it all up.

Ethan married a muggles, who died of cancer before I arrived. According to the timeline your grandchild will be born in two years. Her name will be Caroline. She's the spitting image of you as a child." Hermione smiled hesitantly before continuing.

"He never knew his father and that was the only thing either of you ever disagreed on. He wanted to know who he was but you never told him and no one else knew who it might be. I understood though. Its not easy keeping such a secret.

"I can change that. Thank you Hermione, for this chance. Albus and I were very confused in our youth."

Hermione smiled, happy with the outcome this conversation gave.

* * *

Albus was silent mostly waiting for his husband to speak because he had no idea what to say.

"Hermione delivered the memories about five years ago and I was astounded by them Albus. Please understand, I've been wanting more these past years and I've feared I no longer hold your love, if I ever did. I need more in life as I'm on the later end of it. Albus please say something." Gellert said in a quick rush.

Albus looked at his husbands face and then set his things aside and locked the door so they would not be disturbed.

Albus took his partners hand and placed a kiss on his forehead affectionately. Gellert pulled him in for a hug that was long overdue.

"I should have known I couldn't keep you locked safe away forever. I hope you do return to Hogwarts and assist Miss Granger and Severus. And accept my apology for being so distant.

For a moment the two just stared at one another and then went to join the girls in the next room.

* * *

The girls looked up when they entered the room standing close together. Minerva stood but Albus spoke before she could.

"I fear I've wronged you, my dear." He said and Minerva's manner softened and she shook her head.

"Not as much as I've wronged you."

Hermione knew they had progressed to friends but the past had still happened. Ethan still happened. Albus saw the severity of Minerva's face and then looked to Hermione.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any. Perhaps its best in the long run." Hermione said to her new friend.

Minerva spoke softly but surely, "You have a 28 year old son named Ethan. I gave him up as soon as he was born. There was so much happening in the war and with you. I wasn't prepared for a child. And Caroline our grandchild, Hermione says she'll be born in two years time." Albus gripped his husband for a second before pulled his dear friend into an embrace. Gellert smiled and seemed completely at ease with it all.

"All the more reason to win the war and bring them back into our lives."

Hermione turned to Gellert and said, "Severus and I could really use your expertise, though Severus knows nothing about you. Its up to him what you say and I will follow your lead of course." Gellert smiled at her and said calmly, "I'm done with secrets and after what you and I figured out about dear Severus I feel I can be honest with him. Does he know-"

"Yes, but let's keep this between the four of us. I've worked very hard to plan this and some knowledge can devastate my work over the last seven years. Severus wouldn't like it very much if he knew the length we've studied him. Not at all." Hermione told Gellert seriously. Albus and Gellert understood and once Minerva viewed her memories she would too.

Sometimes Hermione hated how much she knew. It seemed unfair to these people around her. But if this moment hadn't happened then Albus's death wouldn't have been pushed further away. Hermione was sure he would outlive this war which he deserved. But there was still so many things to do for thme to win. The soul searching device was number two, keeping everyone alive was number one, but there was still so many people to save. Some people she couldn't save and she hated it. But she had a lot going right now, with Severus, Gellert and herself they could make the device to save Harry. To save everyone. The last seven years had been devoted to saving everyone and everything and making sure there was a future. What life will she had after? None that she could see very well. Hermione put those thoughts aside and they all went back to Hogwarts. Gellert agreed to meet in Severus's private rooms tomorrow after dinner and now Hermione headed to bed for some much needed sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was delayed, hope you guys like it. reviews are wonderful and keep me writing the best I can. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Soul Searching

The next day Hermione went to classes with Harry and Ron. They were both in the dark and Ron's death weighed on her. In all her extensive research she never discovered how he died. Fred and George died in the battle; molly and Arthur were captured and killed. Bill and Fleur as well. It was a huge loss as Bill and Fleur were the Orders strategists. Charlie was randomly ambushed in Romania, having no direct connection to the war despite his family's involvement. Percy was trampled by Giants and Ron was just a mystery. No one knew what happened to him. Hermione's first job was Harry as no one would survive without him and then Ron. She would find out what happened to him. Ron was a lot to her. He was her best friend and her first crush and her first kiss too. She had saved him but she didn't know how. She planned to tell Harry tomorrow but she had to be careful. Ron's path couldn't be altered without strict planning. She wouldn't know what was tied to the path he was already on. It had taken her three years to save Severus and Albus. She didn't even know where to be begin with Ron. She couldn't prevent his death if she didn't know how it happened.

Classes ended for her at noon so she let herself into Severus's private rooms. She still had to tell Severus about the addition. She didn't think he would like it but they could use the help and that's what mattered. Gellert would say what he liked about whatever. Hermione was nervous wanted the feeling to go away, so she pulled out her stuff to read over what they had accomplished in five weeks. In totality it wasn't very encouraging. It was all vague and guesses at what ingredients they might be able to use and a lot of them weren't legal.

Before she knew it Severus was done with classes at two but wasn't surprised to see her there in his rooms without permission.

"Someone will be helping us from now on. He'll be here after dinner and will tell you who he is so don't ask me. He's mostly brought up to speed." Hermione had left memories with him last night. Severus's chest puffed out slightly but he just sighed heavily.

"And here I thought we were partners."

Ahh. He was experiencing pride, Hermione thought.

"It'll be fine. Now let's refresh is all before he gets here. Okay?" Thankfully he agreed and they looked over their notes until the knock on the door came. Severus didn't move so Hermione let Gellert in who looked almost radiant with happiness and it made Hermione feel wonderful about helping them reunite. Hermione heard Severus gasp as he recognized Gellert. Hermione was barely quick enough to disarm him and only managed it because she'd halfway expected it. Severus did have a decade or two on her when comparing combat skills.

Gellert laughed lightly and sat down in a chair to wait. Hermione furiously gave Severus his wand back and shoved it into his gut for good measure.

"Grow up, Severus." And to Gellert she said, "We'll be right back." And dragged Severus through the closest door, which happened to be his bedroom. They just started at each other for a moment then Hermione spoke.

"You were dark once too. I haven't been wrong about any of it yet so can we play nice?"

Severus took a few steps toward her, "Why him? Dumbledore is more powerful-

Hermione stopped him, "Go ask him Severus. See for yourself."

Severus was torn but at last did as she said.

"Gellert why don't you introduce yourself to Severus." Hermione said and saw Gellert sense the tension between them.

"I was really troubled in my youth. Never dark. I fell in love and left that life behind me. I know quite a bit about the deathly hallows and wand lore. In Magicks as well. Have I left anything out Hermione?"Gellert said happily and Hermione could have strangled him.

"Albus. Gellert." Gellert's eyes actually twinkled much like his husband's.

"Oh yes. Albus is my husband of 63 years."

Severus stopped breathing; Hermione could hear it in the air. Then he breathed out and said, "Let's get to work."

They worked the rest of the evening and planned to meet on Monday. Hermione stayed after Gellert left, sensing that he had something to say to her. Surprisingly he gripped her arm tight enough to leave bruises. He pressed his lips against her ear and pulled her against him.

"Don't you _ever _disarm me in my own fucking house!" He shook her once before pushing her away sharply. Hermione panted unevenly and noticed he was as well. Hermione stepped up to him and looked him in the eye, "Don't _ever _give me a fucking reason too."

They breathed heavily and then Hermione stepped back and fled the room only to be stopped by his arms, gentle this time.

"I'm sorry." Hermione stared at the floor for a moment and then stared directly into his eyes. She lost her mind and kissed him and to her pure surprise he responded wonderfully. Hermione had to pull away so she could breathe.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She muttered but flashed him a smile before dashing out of the room. Once out of the door she smiled for a second and everything was stripped away and she was a seventeen year old girl. She spun around in a circle just for the heck of it, because that's what young girls did when they boy they liked kissed them.

That feeling lasted for a moment and then reality chimed back in and she wasn't a normal young girl, but a wise one and one that was trying to save the future. And Severus was no boy, not by any means. How would this change things? It wouldn't be good. She was unlucky that way. If there was such a thing as luck to begin with. Now to find Harry. He was curled up in the common room with Ginny and when Ginny saw her she made a strange face.

"Who have you been snogging?" Hermione choose to ignore her completely. Ron stood drawing her attention and he was looking at her with a bit of disgust in his eyes and it made Hermione's heart freeze. They never found Ron. Only his dead family. He was a death eater. The thought popped up in her head unannounced. Hermione forced herself to laugh and pulled a protesting Harry down many halls until they made it to the room of requirement. Harry huffed, "Hermione what's going on?"

"I can show you better than tell. Come on." She told him softly.

Hermione pushed Harry into the pensieve and jumped in after him. She showed him the beginning first, her tripping down the steps, all the way to working on saving his life. When they came out Harry looked at her as if she was a complete stranger and he went to leave but Hermione locked the door.

"You won't be leaving my sight until a modified unbreakable vow is in place. I know that you're scared but think about the big picture." Hermione said and Harry just sighed sadly.

"Who are you?" He whispered. Hermione huffed.

"Take out your wand and I'll swear to it all." Harry hesitated before pulling out his wand and Hermione held out both wrists without any fear. Harry took a deep breath and began in a firm voice, flawless in tone.

"Do you swear by your word as they fall from your lips? Do you bear your words in all honestly so say Merlin?" With a swish of his wand her wrists were bound by shackles tightly.

"I do so swear." The magic tested her and the shackles vanished. Harry was unsteady with the combination of the truth and the powerful spell.

"I'm going to die." He said blankly.

"For a minute. Didn't you listen?" Hermione said and shook her head.

"I wouldn't let you die, Harry. Not ever. Now do you have any other questions?"

He nodded but didn't ask, "Won't it ruin the future you are trying to create?"

"If it does I won't answer, Harry. Ask me." He straightened his glasses and rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Did Ginny live?"

"Yes and she was lonely without you. So let's work together to keep you alive.

Harry nodded and just like she expected, "What do I need to do?"

"Harry I want you to realize that when I was 13 I was sent to a world without my best friend and surrounded by people I didn't know. You were dead and I had no one in the world. So I'm going to save you."

Harry pulled her in for a hug and Hermione felt good to hug Harry. She'd been afraid for a second that she had lost him.

"What happened to Ron?" He said, still in her embrace.

"I don't know. He just vanished. They searched everywhere for him and he was lost. Harry I think he may have switched sides. I hope I'm wrong."

"He has. I overheard him on a floo call in the middle of the night. I started reading his mail. He's been with them since fourth fucking year. I've only known for about a month I didn't know how to tell you because I thought you were in love with him."

Harry lowered his hands at loss for how to soften the blow. Hermione sank into a chair that materialized for her.

"How could I have missed this? All my careful planning and research! How did I lose him, Harry? How'd we lose him?" Hermione said complete defeated. Harry took her hands and didn't try to tell her it would be okay. Neither of them knew what this meant.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"Do we try to save him? Can we? Do we even want too?" Hermione asked in a rush, really just thinking out loud.

"I don't think we can. We were too late. It's been years."

"No I had a chance! I was too late. I went to the goddamned future and saved everyone and he's the person who slips between the cracks. No! Damn it!" Hermione screamed but she didn't feel any better. The floor suddenly gave way under her feet and she rushed into water. Harry bobbed up next her, struggling to stay above the water. Once Hermione stopped kicking around they were back in the room and both completely soaked. Harry met her gaze and suddenly they burst into laughter. They clutched their stomach to try and calm the laughter to no avail.

"We'll win this war, by holding the ones close as close as we can. No one else falls through the cracks."

Hermione pulled harry in for a hug and remembered they were wet with a smile. They dried themselves and headed to speak to Ginny. Hermione was fine with that as long as Ginny didn't ask too many questions about her future. She'd made me promise not to tell her secret. Honestly it wouldn't happen because in this future Harry doesn't die. Hermione wondered how she came to harbor so many secrets, it wasn't exactly fun.

"So who were you kissing?" Harry asked as they walked and Hermione groaned.

"You'll think it's gross." She said at last.

Harry gave her a look that said, do you really think that low of me.

"Severus Snape. And I've already given myself a lecture so you don't have too."

Harry seemed shocked into silence for a while and then he stopped walking.

"Really?" He said and Hermione nodded covering her face embarrassedly. She wasn't ashamed of Severus, that much was shown in how easily she shared it was Harry, but other people were ashamed of him. She would fix that.

"Wow. You must see him way different than me. Way different. Gross is right though."

"Harry! This is important. I can't mess things up with him. He is so very important to the war effort. Anyway tomorrow after classes you are with me. We'll tell Ginny that now."

"Ugh do I have to come?" He whined and Hermione feared that he wasn't joking.

"Do you want to live?" She said in a very firm voice.

Harry sighed and said, "Damn."

* * *

A/N: Now dont freak out. LOTS happened but dont freak out. While they did kiss that does not mean things will be fast paced. I'm not doing that with this pairing. So review cuz I like reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The first link is how I choose Patronus's. The second is a link to a facebook page for this story. If anyone friends it then I'll be putting sneak peaks, answering questions, possible pictures and more. If the link doesnt work the name to look for is Maya Jane and the picture is of Emma Watson. Enjoy I hope someone decides to participate.

summeranne/whats-your-animal-personality-type

?sk=nf

Chapter 4 Clarity

Harry was used to life threatening things. Really. But this was not a thing he was used to.

He raised his hand to knock and felt the wards alert Hermione that he was there. The doors opened and he heard laughter and a male voice that wasn't snape's.

"Harry come on in!" Snape huffed, though Harry could guess as to why. This man seemed familiar, but Harry didn't know him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter. I'm Gellert Grindlewald. Albus's husband." The man named Gellert said. Harry didn't speak and finally Hermione just said,

"Well alright then. Let's get started on saving your life."

"How?" Harry said point blank and he watched as their eyes, all three of them, glazed over. They were truly made for each other. A dream team.

"We are creating a soul searching device. The hope is to find his soul and kill it. Without killing you, of course." Snape said blandly and Hermione sighed.

"You won't be in danger Harry. I'll make sure of that. We will all make sure of it." Hermione said and waited until he nodded to let go of his arm.

"Okay so let's do it. What do I need to do?"

Gellert got his feet and went into the back room and Harry could have sworn he heard a freezer open and close. He came back with a circular silver tray that had a white cloth draped over it. And it was moving, or actually it was…beating.

"This is what's going to save you, Mr. Potter." He pulled the cloth off and Harry's mouth fell open as he took in an actual beating heart!

"What the fuck Mione?" Harry said.

Hermione sighed and touched his shoulder lightly.

"It doesn't matter what it is Harry. All that matters is its going to save you. Now do you want to know how?"

Harry didn't move or speak and finally just conjured a chair and sat down. Gellert set the tray on the table they were all sitting around and Harry couldn't look at it.

"Now none of us are doctors, so we had to research how the heart works. The main part is that the heart has four chambers. The right and left atrium and the right and left ventricle. Here's a sketch of how it looks. This was a donated heart to potions masters which is how we got it, though the way were using it is illegal. The idea is to use four spell and trap one in each chamber of this heart. We need four people…so there are three here. I know Albus would do it, but I think Ginny would be a better candidate. What do you think?"

Hermione watched as Harry processed what she had said and Severus and Gellert remained silent as Harry mulled over it all.

"Why Ginny?" He asked at last.

"She loves you. I think she feels left out as well and this can help that. I truly think its best." Harry nodded and cleared his throat.

"Okay."

* * *

Hermione beamed and stepped out in the hall to send Ginny a patronous. Harry needed to get comfortable with them anyway.

She pulled out her wand and nonverbally said, "Expecto Patronum."

The spell shot from her wand but her Lioness did not come and the mist faded. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and raised her wand and said out loud, "Expecto Patronum."

Same nothing happened. She took a deep breath and focused on a new memory. That was the only thing that could be wrong. Her first memory had been seeing Harry and Ron when she had gotten back. Ron's decisions must be why that memory no longer works.

Instead Hermione thought of her recent kiss and tried the spell again. Her lioness came roaring out and took her message to Ginny. Before Hermione was sent to the future she had been trying to learn the spell though even some adult wizards couldn't perform it, and she'd managed an otter once. While she was in the future she'd perfected it and then by the time she got back it had changed to a lioness.

Hermione shook those thoughts away and leaned against the wall to wait for Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was stewing the common room all alone as if was getting late. She'd decided to wait for Harry but he hadn't come back. He was keeping something from her and she didn't like it. Hermione knew what it was too. Ginny got to her feet and started to pace and that's when a lion came roaring in, scaring her to death.

"Gin, come down to the dungeons by Professor Snape's room. Harry and I have something to tell you. Hurry!"

Ginny got up and ran down to the dungeons ignoring any teachers that told her to stop. It was ridiculous but Ginny thought Harry was leaving her. For Hermione. Ginny saw Hermione waiting for her and slowed her run to a walk.

"Harry's fine. Just come inside and I'll tell you everything. Or show you actually."

Ginny didn't know what she meant by that but she followed Hermione into the potions classroom and then faltered when she headed to the door she most likely knew to be Professor Snapes bedroom.

"Come on, they're waiting." Hermione chimed and Ginny kept going despite her doubts. She saw Snape first, then a man she didn't recognize and then Harry. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Why was he here with these people? How were they allowed back here?

"In here Gin." Hermione called and Ginny followed her into Snape actual bedroom and her mind just kept say, 'I'm not supposed to be in here!'

Hermione murmured a spell that she did catch and a pensieve floated out in front of her.

"These are my memories, mostly, but some of them are yours, that you gave me and once you go in here Ginny, you wont be the same, but you'll understand it all. Can you do that?" Hermione said in a serious tone that Ginny had never heard from her.

"Yes."

Hermione smiled, pleased with her answer, and then poured the memories in.

"Come into the next room when you're done." She said and Ginny stopped her.

"You aren't coming with me?" Ginny demanded, suddenly unsure.

Hermione took Ginny's hands and looked at her seriously.

"You need to make your own opinions. I'll be in the next room when you're done. Good luck." And then she left Ginny to it.

Ginny took a deep breath and went into the pensieve.

"_Harry!" Ginny ran to him, or tried, but he'd died protecting her and she couldn't not go near him because his murderer stood there, breathing in his victory. _

_Ginny felt her heart separate as she apparated away, leaving her other half behind._

Ginny couldn't breathe for a moment, the memory so strong, but the next came before she could think on it.

_Ginny was running in circles through the forbidden forest. She had to find him, the war was over and they had lost _everything_. She came to the clearing where it happened and she just screamed and screamed at nothing. At everything. How dare harry leave her all alone! She fell to her knees and hissed when her knee hit something sharp. _

_She picked up a smooth stone and her tears stopped. She knew what this was._

Ginny stared at herself in horror. How could she do that? How could she not learn from Harry and not take advantage of the stone. She couldn't believe it.

_The body of Lavender Brown walked around and empty room, book in hand. The door opened and Gellert Grindelwald stepped in, his face grave._

"_I didn't find Ron. I don't know what they've done with him and I don't know where else to look." He slumped down in his chair and set his wand on the table._

"_Lets focus on Severus and then go back with new eyes. We must have missed something. Now, I need to find his mother." _

"_Hermione, what are planning?" Gellert asked. Hermione looked and him and closed her book._

"_Whatever is takes. He's the only one who can help us. So I have to save him to save us all. To be in my own damn body and not be a walking heartache for lav's parents. I have to do this. I go back to my time in a year Gellert. I'm running out of time and I cant worry about morality when so many lives were lost, including my body. So Ron will have to wait until I save Severus. But I will save him. I just don't know how yet." Hermione said down and they just sat in silence._

Ginny was stunned. Hermione went to the future? What happened to Ron?

"_Hey past me. Its weird making this memory to give to you, but it's important. I'm telling you to listen to Hermione and she will save our Harry and everyone loved one we lost. And we lost everyone Ginny. Mom dad and all of you brothers. No one survived and we don't know how Ron died or where is body is. So they will help you get them back. Just trust Hermione and Snape and even Gellert. Okay. Hermione will give us everything. Without her we'd all be dead here. This future is death. You don't want that. Good luck."_

Ginny pulled out of the memories and then she cried for a good long time. Once she'd pulled herself together she went into the next room and Hermione smiled at her gently. Ginny pulled her in for a hug so tight she was sure Hermione couldn't breathe.

"Thank you Hermione. For doing this. Now explain Ron to me."

Harry froze and stepped between them.

"He's switched sides, Gin. I read his mail he'd been hiding from everyone. We don't know why but he's been lost since fourth year. We also don't know for sure, but he might be why all of our family died mysteriously. We'll figure that out, though, don't worry." Harry said nervously.

"Okay, now how can I help?"

If they were right about Ron then she'd kill him herself. No need to worry about it now, but Ginny wasn't going to let anything happen to her family.

* * *

A/N: Reviews. Thanks to bluefirefly5 for being my only reviewer last time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I got excited when I received two reviews and then I was inspired. This is longer than I thought and I really loved it. So let me know what you guys think because it really helps the story along.

Chapter 5-Myrtle

Hermione was very happy with the progress of saving Harry and with Ginny's quick thinking. It was all working as she wished. Gellert was amazingly brilliant with wand lore, which helped them all understand from which type of wand would work best for certain spells. It was fascinating to Hermione and Harry took it all in well. He didn't seem to be afraid. He would be though, no denying that. Its scary to die, from what Hermione had witnessed in her time.

Right now Hermione was alone in Severus's private room. He was a big mess in her head. The kiss was something she cherished and thought about all the time. She sincerely liked Severus and found his manner intoxicating, but he had to be focused on this project and the war or it would all be for nothing. There was so much he didn't know, so much he would hate her for. It was sad to think about. She was looking at this heart in front of her, watched as it beat. One very similar was in her chest right now, beating life through her. She knew life was sparse, that you had to grab those good things and never let them go. Severus had a job to do and while Hermione wanted him and wanted to see where things might go, she couldn't just yet. He had to be focused and in all honesty she didn't know if he wanted her at all. If the kiss had been spur of the moment or something else.

It didn't matter. Saving Harry and ending the war mattered. Ron's involvement mattered and now Hermione had something else pressing to deal with. All the death eaters who bore the mark were essential to keeping Voldemort in a somewhat human form. Without them he would look much like a pile of parts, barely alive. Harry's blood brought him back but for him to stay in that body he has to take from his minions. Severus included and if Ron had a mark, him as well. Now Hermione had an idea of how to rid the mark without anyone dying. Severus was lucky she was here, because being Voldemort's life link wasn't something anyone had anticipated. It was unknown how many people were marked, but here soon Hermione would break into Azkaban to take anyone marked for study.

She's been on the fence about this plan for years but she had to save Severus, now for more reason than before, and Ron's possible mark will make it easier to kill Voldemort. Now, only Minerva knew of this plan as Transfiguration was a necessity to get in and out of Azkaban with other passengers. So in a few hours she would head to Minerva's rooms and give her the memories her future self gave Hermione to give to her when the time came.

"You're talking to yourself again." A silky voice intoned. Hermione's heart squeezed and her stomach flipped.

"Who says I ever stopped. It helps me think." She replied, turning to face him. He stood in the door way, arms crossed, in all black of course. His hair was brushed impeccably and he had a soft questioning look on his face as he looked at her. All in all he was wonderful.

During her perusal she was well aware of not occluding and knew he could hear her thoughts as they sat in silence. It was good he hadn't been standing there earlier, though she had been occluding then. He just would have been able to tell she was hiding something.

"Is that so?" He asked in response to her thoughts.

"It is." She said softly and turned away from him to study the heart. He came to stand on the other side of the table and place his hand on the edge to lean against it.

"You're overwhelmed." He said in way of explanation. Hermione knew he was giving her an out and damnit she should take it, but she didn't want to. She wanted this man in front of her, though he wasn't what every girl wanted. She didn't understand it, certainly didn't ask for it, but it was still there. Breathing in front of her, waiting for her answer.

"I am." Came out of her mouth and he smirked in response. Severus moved next to her and leaned an elbow on the counter as he stared down at her. She sighed as she realized he'd expected her answer and knew it was a lie. He was learning. He touched the side of her face and it made her eyes fall shut, her heart race and clench.

"I can help with that, I believe. " He said eventually and Hermione felt a smile grow and take over her face, betraying her. She opened her eyes, hopped off the stool and fell against him purposely. He took her waist firmly and his smirk turned serious.

"Good." Hermione answered him and he kissed her so fully she forgot that she needed to do anything but be with him and when he led her to the bedroom, she was half pulling him.

* * *

Harry stroked Ginny's vibrant red hair out of her face and was mesmerized by her creamy pale skin that she felt she could show him over and over.

She slept beautifully and Harry usually joined her but after Hermione revealed everything to them Harry's eyes lingered, perhaps fearful of shortened time. They were in front of the fire in the room of requirement and it was four in the morning, dawn would be creeping in soon. Ginny turned in her sleep and sighed contently. She was everything to him and the news that she'd had to go on without him really shook him up. But that would change. He wouldn't die this time. Not forever at least.

There was a pounding on the door and someone tumbled in, unannounced, looking furious. It had to be Ron. Ron coming in seeing him wrapped up in his sister. Ron had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. Harry knew he had to have been running for some time.

"This is what you've been doing? I've been looking for you for ages…..is…is that my fucking sister!" He said though Harry wasn't sure how he'd missed that to begin with.

"Ron, this is kinda private, could you go?" Harry said trying to keep his calm. His memory wasn't flawed and he remembered what Ron was now.

"Harry?" Ginny said, her voice filled with sleep and when she saw Ron she pulled her cover over her chest and just stared at him silently.

Harry followed her lead and slowly it must have dawned on Ron because he cut the angry brother act and his whole demeanor changed. He looked hateful and disgusted.

"Well it certainly took you long enough to figure it out." Ron spat and Harry sighed, hurt by it all.

"Why Ron. What did we do?" Ginny asked at last. Ron seemed torn with what he wanted to say.

"If you want to know why you should go see myrtle."

Then he ran from the room and left Harry and Ginny severely confused. What would Myrtle know? She was just a ghost. Ginny started pulling her clothes on rapidly and Harry did the same sure that Ginny would be headed to the girls bath where Myrtle stayed. What could Ron have meant by this?

Ginny silently took his hand and they slowly walked to the girls bath. Ginny didn't seem to be in a hurry now.

"You should get Hermione and the others." Ginny said at last. Harry kissed her forehead and went to do just that.

* * *

He figure Hermione would be in Snape's lab and that would get two of them. Hermione would get Gellert and whoever else she needed too. Harry walked through the door and saw the lab empty but Hermione's things on her stool. Unfortunately Harry knew where she was and if anything else had been wrong he would have left, but this was Ron and she had to come.

"Hermione! Come on out and bring him with you, its Ron."

Harry was a little amused when he heard a curse from Snape and Hermione's groan of disappointment as she woke up.

"Its Ron Hermione." Harry restated and they were both out and dressed in a minute. Snape seemed tired but as normal as ever and Hermione was still half asleep but dressed and that's all that Harry cared about.

"Ron walked in on me and Gin and that was the first time we'd seen him together since we found out. The looks on our faces gave it away and Gin asked him why he did it and get this he told us to go ask Myrtle."

Hermione face paled so rapidly Harry thought she might fall.

"Where is Ginny!" She asked or more like yelled in Harry's face. Harry saw the concern on Snape's face at Hermione's behavior.

"Probably talking to her now. Why whats wrong?"

"Both of you take my hand now." She said held them out. Snape did as she asked and Harry did after a second. Before Harry could ask what the hell she was doing, Hermione apparated them into the girls bath where Ginny was passed out on the floor in water. Harry raced to her but Hermione gripped the back of his shirt.

"She's alive Harry but we have to be careful. Myrtle is a very long story. Just listen to me. Severus go turn Ginny over please." Snape did so and Ginny coughed up water but stayed knocked out.

"Severus, pull out your wand and isolate her in a ward. Do you know what I mean?" Snape nodded though to Harry she wasn't making sense. Snape said a bunch of things and a light went up around Ginny and then faded away.

"Come on both of you we need to get out of here before she comes back. Leave Ginny." Hermione ordered but Harry struggled against her and tried to run to her.

"Harry, damn it, listen to me. She is safe but we have to go so we can get her back. Now lets go!" Hermione said and Harry let her drag him out of the girls bath and into the hall. Light was outside and soon classed would begin but Harry was furious and wanted answers.

"Harry….listen please.

"No. I am sick and fucking tired of you knowing everything and the rest of us not knowing anything. I'm going in there to get Ginny and you will leave me alone."

"You'll die. If you go in there and touch her you will die. If I go in there and touch her she will die and so will I. Severus is going to save her, you just need to listen because I know things Harry and I sometimes I wish I didn't but I do so suck it up and fucking listen!"

Harry didn't speak so Hermione started to.

"I miscalculated Myrtle. I thought we'd have graduated before this happen but I suspect Ron just kept it all hush hush. Mrytle's been put under the imperious curse with a reinforced spell that I couldn't break in the future. Ron had someone help him do it and I think we know of a Slytherin death eater. Now the spell Severus put her in protects her from any further spell, but Harry she's probably been possessed. Myrtle can't do magic to imperio anyone so she takes their bodies. Ginny waking up isn't the best thing right now. Severus is capable of bringing Ginny forward and getting Myrtle out. I will be there to incapacitate Myrtle when shes out and you can comfort Ginny once she's safe. You knew Ron was a death eater and you still went. Now lets fix it okay?"

Harry wanted to scream at her for not telling them an imperioused ghost was roaming but instead he said, "Okay. How does he do this?"

"Don't worry its just spell that I don't know if I can do and I know he can. You probably haven't heard of them and theres no reason you should have. Now Severus do you have any questions?"

"Only one." He said and Harry waited for him to say but when he looked over at Hermione he said their gazes locked and he knew they were in each others minds. Once upon a time when he was a second year and staying with the Weasleys Harry went down into the kitchen for some water and he saw Molly and Arthur holding one hand, just looking at one another and when he asked Ron about it he said that they were in each others minds and only the witches and wizards who have a very distinct and intimate connection can do such a thing. Harry stared at them and at his best friend even more so because he was glad she found Snape, despite how Harry didn't understand the man.

Snape looked away from Hermione and looked at him instead.

"I will save her and she'll be fine."

Harry did not doubt him. "Thank you."

Snape went into the bath and Hermione and Harry followed. Snape took down the spells he'd done before and then it seemed that he was chanting over Ginny in tones Harry hadn't expected from him. Ginny coughed and opened her eyes, but Snape kept going until Harry saw Myrtle's ghost separate from Ginny and before it could swirl away Hermione had stunned it and set up those same wards so Myrtle couldn't ever do that again.

"It's done." Snape said at last and Hermione never took her eyes off Myrtle but said, "Go to her Harry. It's okay now. Thank you Severus."

Harry slipped he ran to her so fast, but Ginny was awake a she gripped him tightly when her eyes saw him. Snape stood and pulled Hermione away from studying Myrtle.

"You've changed again." Snape said aloud and Hermione didn't acknowledge him. She turned away and apparated out of sight but Severus knew where she went. Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Hermione saw Ron in the room of requirement, sitting in front of the fire, but alone. She walked in surely, a knife tucked in her waist band and her wand out. Ron wasn't paying any attention, though she made noise. She pulled the knife out and swiftly had it against Ron's throat.

"You dare hurt my family after I was your friend? After I loved you?" She whispered into his ear and he hissed as the blade nicked his throat.

"Some friend. You thought you were better than me. You all did, even my fucking family. Poor Ron, not good at anything."

"That's what this is about? Poor Ron didn't get enough attention? Well you were good at things. A good friend and strategist and chess player and you were laughing and you cared and you throw all that away Ron. Do you want to know what your future is?" Hermione hissed and cut into him even more.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He argued and Hermione turned him around to stare into his eyes.

Then she showed him everything he did. Some she made up but most of it was the murders of his family and then his disappearance and how she looked for him.

When she was done and he saw it all he slumped forward and she took the knife away. He looked lost and she turned away and left.

She wanted nothing to do with him.

* * *

A/N:Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Henry

Ron sat on the sofa, his whole ribcage heaving with fear as if the knife was still at this neck. He felt the sting of the knife still and felt the blood dripping down onto his robes. Never in his life had he foreseen Hermione to be an issue. She'd gone to the future and was it not what he wanted. Voldemort leading them all into glory, pureblood glory. Mudbloods gone, his unforgiving and dirty blood traitor family all dead, most likely by his own hand. It was what he wanted, utterly and truly.

Hermione had always been his issue. He didn't want her dead. He didn't like her and right now he wanted to kill her, but he found now, that might not be easy at all. She was different. Better. More worthy and knew how to work a knife. He wanted her. He'd kissed her before, nothing special, but now things were different. They had both changed and a woman who could use a knife appealed to him. It was time to win over a mudblood, Ron thought with a smile.

* * *

Hermione tucked the knife into her waistband and headed outside the bath where her things had been left. She still had Myrtle to deal with and it wasn't fair to Myrtle but someone Hermione had met in her travel to the future had showed her a neat trick that made ghost just mere air. His name was Henry, just a friend of Gellert's and he had an interesting story. His daughter, Sophie, was six when his wife murdered her and then took her own life. Sophie moved on but his wife stayed as a ghost, followed him everywhere but never uttered a sound. He was going mad and was still grieving his daughter. He started to research ghost, why they stayed, and how. He didn't find much so he thought outside of the box and turned to muggles. They say everything is atoms and particles. The same much be true of ghost.

Henry worked for a whole year to find a way to be rid of her. His murdering wife. Henry took out a caldron and mixing muggle science and wizard and made an explosive liquid. His dead wife saw him doing this, watched his every moment. Henry led her outside to a field in their back yard and his wife stood opposite him and she finally spoke.

"I am here only for this moment Henry."

Henry uncapped his concoction and didn't hesitate to throw it on her. But his wife did not explode. The liquid splashed on her and stick, though nothing he did before could touch her, and then it melted all those particles away and all the while his wife screamed.

Overcome with remorse Henry went to her grave and gave his apologies. But it was done. When Henry told Hermione this story, Hermione being only 13 at the time, she snuck into his office and stole this recipe, to be rid of a ghost. Never had she heard of such a thing nor any other witch or wizard alive. Ghosts had always been a mystery to the wizarding world. Why they were here and how?

Myrtle did not deserve this, but the curse she was under couldn't be broken and she couldn't be stunned forever. This was Hermione's only option. She took out her wand and summoned the potion from her room. Hermione didn't have to wait long as it zoomed to her hand.

Myrtle was stunned still in the bathroom and Hermione opened the potion and tossed it onto her. It was a grateful thing Myrtle was still stunned. Then she couldn't have screamed. It was over in seconds, just as Henry spoke. It bothered Hermione that she wasn't a young girl that shied away from things like this. It hurt that she could bare them somewhat easily to protect those she cared about. Hermione thought she should just worry when it didn't bother her any longer. Little ashes fell onto the bathroom floor. Hermione vanished them and turned to go find the others and make sure Ginny was fine. Severus stood there, unblinking in the doorway and Hermione was frustrated to realize she had not been occluding, as she had thought herself to be alone. Hermione didn't feel judged by his gaze but she waited anyway.

"You are full of many secrets. While I have decades on you, you still show to be more wise and levelheaded than anyone I've met. You've seen too much. This fell on your shoulders and you withstood it at every turn." He paused to step closer to her and took her shoulders gently. Hermione sighed at his touch, his knowing touch. He understood.

She looked up at his face, her mind open, but then hesitated.

" I have to see Minerva. It should have been earlier but Ginny happened and then I had to see Ron-

"What happened there?" He interrupted.

"I just threatened him….and showed him his future. He didn't seem very bothered by it, unlike how I thought he might be. It'll be fine. I'll come by after I see Minerva okay?" Hermione waited for his approval and once he gave it she kissed his cheek and sped to Minerva's room. Minerva was staring at a rather large stack of papers and had a somewhat unkempt look to her.

Hermione's heart clenched as she remembered their last conversation. Minerva had much to worry about. The memories should help with that.

"I meant to come see you sooner but I've been terribly busy. As you know, you and I were friends in the future, yes?"

Minerva sighed and nodded her answer.

"You gave me these," Hermione took out the vial of memories to show her, " to show you once you have excepted the future. I believe you have, so I don't know what they entail or anything about them but they will make it easier. "

Minerva took the vial slowly and then couldn't meet her gaze.

"I doubt that very much. Is that all?"

Hermione thought about staying and trying to help but once she saw the memories she would be fine. Hermione wanted to see Severus and then she needed to plan the breakout.

So she left.

* * *

Minerva held the vial in her hands, hands that shook. She set it down gently and got her feet. It was ridiculous to be afraid. But afraid she was nonetheless. The day she revealed her son to Albus was the day she received a letter from her son, Ethan, stating to never look for him, to never reveal to albus who he was. Too Late. Ethan said his life depended on his secrecy. Albus was out, as usual, so Minerva trudged up to his office and pulled out his ancient pensieve. If these memories didn't contain an answer she didn't know what she would do. How could Albus be a threat to their son?

_The first memory was one she already possessed. The birth of Ethan. She reminisced as she watched herself scream in labor. Back then there were no pain potions. Then Ethan was born and she declined to see him. Then he was gone. Minerva watched the healer walk away with him with stony eyes. Why oh why had she given him up? Albus…_

A thought suddenly crossed her mind. Why had she given him up? The answer was slow to come almost as if it had been placed in her memory. Minerva paused and before she could pull out of the memories the next one had her stopping.

_Minerva walked down the halls of Hogwarts, it was deep in the night and she was decades younger than she was now. Her belly was also swollen, just slightly. _

"_Minerva, might I borrow you for a moment?" _

_The voice came from an empty class room where Albus stood in the dark doorway._

"_Oh dear, you gave me a fright, Albus. What is it?"_

_This young Minerva never saw it coming. Albus had disarmed her. While that Minerva was brutally forced into the classroom, Minerva with narrowed eyes. She did not have this memory._

"_Unhand me!" The younger Minerva yelled but Albus raised his hand and it came down upon her cheek. There was steely silence until Albus spoke._

"_You will give this child away the moment its born. You will not ever look at it and will never search for it because you know what's best for the child. Do you understand?"_

_Albus had some sort of charm in place because the memory was gone when her younger self nodded._

Minerva was seething with rage. Albus had done this to her. Made her give up what turned out to be her one and only child. She hadn't seen him take his first steps or talk and watch him succeed in magic.

There were more memories so she put the anger to the back and focused on the truth.

"_Minerva, I am glad you've kept watching. I have much to tell you. Albus is not evil but he is calculating and feels he knows best. He fears to be bested by his son, which why he did what he did. Its not very comforting I know. Albus loves Gellert and doesn't want to disappoint him. What you do is entirely up to you. Just protect our son above it all. Best wishes….you."_

That was the last of them and though Minerva was upset and cheated out of her own life, she sat down and pulled out her wand. She needed Hermione Grangers help.

* * *

A/N: Review if anythings unclear. Update soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Caroline and Clarice

Severus was in his bed, his pale bare chest heaving and soaked with sweat. Nightmares were an inevitable evil in his line of work. Tonight was much different though. Lily was no doubt the subject, but not the cause. He would always have his memories in which he cared for her and still thought of her kindly, but she had been gone for some time and even longer gone to him. No, Severus suspected that Hermione was the reason for this nightmare. One in which he waded through fires to find her, but only found her ashes. Severus pushed the blanket off of him and tried to calm his racing heart. But he only wanted Hermione. He wanted to stare at his strong face, meet her unwavering stare, and fall into oblivion with her. Was that asking too much? Was imaging this from a barely twenty year old even moral? When had morals been an issue for him? In actuality he had many morals when it came to women. His father had done him a great service in teaching him how to not treat women. His father's way only earned him fear. Severus wanted more. He didn't see women beneath him. Many outweighed him.

Like Hermione Granger.

Severus paced his bedroom for many minutes until he settled on a course of action. He couldn't assume anything when it came to Hermione. She was so much more than the average woman. Severus needed to tag along, let her guide him into this future she wanted. As long as she would be there, he would do whatever she deemed necessary. It was clear now she wasn't entirely different from him taking what she had done to Myrtle into account. No they were very similar indeed.

Severus's mind was racing, he couldn't sleep if he tried, so he pulled on his pants and waded out into his private living area. He was, for once, entirely surprised to see the girl in question sleeping soundly on his couch.

Severus leaned against the wall and watched her for a moment. He could wake her and ravish her, but he paused. He saw something different in her face as she slept.

Youth. Much of it.

"I can hear you breathing." She said and he was caught. Her beautiful brown eyes focused on him and took in his bare chest and she smiled, or more accurately, smirked.

"Did you dress up just for me?" She inquired with false innocence.

"Hardly, no one else holds my attention." Severus answered and the distance between them ceased. Hermione was alive and well now. And so was Severus. They were interrupted by a very insistent knock and wards being damaged.

Severus opened them and Minerva tumbled through looking more worse for wear than he had ever seen her.

"Miss Granger I don't care what you are doing I need your help immediately. Albus is not the man I thought. Watch these. Both of you and for Merlin's sake put a shirt on Severus." Minerva said in a tone Hermione recognized from her future self.

She hadnt viewed the memories, but what had they revealed that was so pressing she came in the middle of the night to tell them?

Hermione poured them without hesitation and felt Severus follow her into them.

* * *

Minerva sat anxiously as they watched the memories unfold. She could hardly believe, but now they memories were fresh in her mind, no longer hidden by Albus's magic. She sat in a daze as her two friends viewed it all.

Hermione came out first, than Severus and Minerva watched as they stared at one another.

"I can deal with this, Minerva. If you would like." Hermione said at last with a new look in her eyes.

"How so?" Minerva asked, unable to help herself. Part of her wanted to rip Albus's happiness apart and another wanted to never see him again. She didn't love him anymore and hadn't for a long time.

"I know a few things about Albus…..such as his love for Gellert. Gellert has the most influence over him and I think he and I can reassure Albus that he is alive only because I made it so and I can change that if I feel he is threatening the future im creating."

Minerva nodded, "Do it."

Not that it would give her what she'd lost.

"Ethan sent me a letter the day I told Albus he had a son, even though he knew already. He said his life depended on Albus not knowing who he was and of course I have already ruined it all. I need you to fix this for me, can you?"

Hermione took a deep breath and finally said, "Do you have that letter?"

Minerva took it from a pocket in her robe and handed it to her without a second thought. She trusted this amazing girl. Woman.

"I'll fix this. Just go get some sleep and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you Hermione, I hope this world one day knows what you did for it."

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath once Minerva was gone and then she got angry. She kissed Severus once, twice and then fled the room and headed for the headmasters rooms. She had saved this mans life not once but twice and gave him a future and he kept this from them all? He couldn't change the past but he could have righted it. Told Minerva the truth. But he didn't.

Albus was awake, reading some book.

"Gellert come out here please." She yelled and heard Gellert groan unhappily.

"Couldn't we start at an exceptable hour?"

"I'm going to murder your husband so I suggest you get out here now." There weren't anymore groans and Gellert came out cautiously. Hermione shoved the memories into his hands and saw Albus reach for his wand. She disarmed him and had her wand at his throat in seconds.

"I dare you. Don't move a muscle. Watch them Gellert, it's the only explanation you'll understand and I checked the authenticity of the memories before I gave them to Minerva. GO." She yelled and he finally went. Hermione knew Albus to be capable of wandless magic so she put up a ward to prevent before hoping up on his desk and staring at him.

"I gave you this life and the only reason I haven't killed you is because Gellert loves you. You are despicable. Hitting a woman and ridding her of her child. A child she wanted very much. She missed it all because of you. I wish I could erase Gellert's feelings for you because no one would miss you then. Not even your own son. Nothing to say?"

Albus tilted his chin up," I am a complex man-

Hermione seethed, "MAN!? You are a pathetic little boy who was upset things didn't go his way. I'll be watching you like a hawk for the rest of your days, I only put your death off Albus I didn't save it as I did Severus's. I was working on that and now I wont. You'll die soon after the wars over. Not even Gellert will change my mind."

"Hermione."

Gellert's voice tugged at her heart but she couldn't turn from albus. Old he may be but he was still quick.

"Come over here please Gellert. Talk to me."

"He fucked up. He really did, but don't kill him. I love him."

"I wont, but I will not save his life anymore than I have. He's worthless to me, but I know you love him. I'll be watching him Gellert and while he doesn't know what I could do, you do. Guide him in the right direction while I go save his son he did more than abandon. Okay?"

"Thank you."

Hermione saw something weird in Albus's eyes and felt that he was trying to take the wandless magic wards down. She took Albus's wand and gave it a good knowing look. She knew what this wand really was because of her time in the future but not another soul here did besides Albus and now he had some fear in his eyes.

"Bad behavior has to be punished. Gellert can surely get you another." Hermione took down the wards and Albus made the smart decision to not attack her. Hermione didn't like the words she said, but she was angry and it wasn't as if it hurt his feelings. Whether he liked it or not she had all the cards and knew how to play the game.

"Gellert, I know he's your husband, but watch your back. I don't want to lose you."

Gellert just nodded his acceptance and Hermione left, Albus's wand in her hand along with her own.

She took the letter out of her pocket and whispered an incantation to turn it into a portkey. It would take her to the first wizard to have used magic on it. In all honesty they didn't know if Ethan was the one to send this.

She activated it and felt the spell break the wards around the school and then she was gone.

She landed on her back, as always, outside of a charming home in a charming neighborhood. She brushed off and before she could even knock on the door a man stepped out and Hermione was once again reminded how her combat lessons had paid off. She'd disarmed him before he could do the same to her.

"Who are you?" He demanded as she threw his wand back into his hands. He seemed very confused but open to hearing what she had to say.

"I'm a friend of your mothers. It seems you sent her a letter."

Ethan relaxed and it was then Hermione recognized his features from the future. He was very handsome and had Minervas vibrant blue eyes. Never would she think of Albus's when it came to this man.

"Come inside." He said at last and Hermione waved her wand around the threshold, just in case.

"My wife and daughter are not home and my wife is a muggle. I haven't told her about me yet, or about…

"Caroline….she's already born?" Hermione asked in shock.

Ethan nodded, "You must be Hermione Granger. My mother, from the future sent me memories and instructions if I wanted to have a happy life. I know enough about you. I needed to deviate from the plan, so I convinced my wife to have a child sooner. These are for you to give to my mother. I know what Albus did to her and I have no desire to meet him. I could have grown up with my actual mother. This is everything she missed."

Hermione took the vial gently, "You are caring like her. One day soon you will be reunited. I wish I could have forseen… Never mind. I glad you are safe. Why did you write the letter when you knew Albus knew about you already?"

Ethan sighed, "She said too. In the memories and told me what to right. I'm guessing to reinforce the memories when they surfaced. That's all I know."

"Okay. You are safe? No one's tried to hurt you or your family?" Hermione questioned and he smiled. Hermione grinned at Minerva's smile upon his young face.

"We are safe. Thank you, she told me what you've done for us. I wont forget it."

"I'll be checking in. How old is Caroline?"

Ethan smiled, "Three."

Hermione smiled back, "Good…I need to see her and I will of course surrender my wand."

Ethan of course didn't like it but he trusted Hermione, on his mothers word.

Hermione had done a bad thing in the future and when she got back to her time, the first thing she did was this.

There were footsteps on the porch and it seemed his family was home.

"Caroline, honey, I have someone I want you to meet."

Caroline bounced into the room holding a small teddy bear.

"Who is this?" His wife said.

"A friend of my mothers."

Hermione gently opened her mind and grazed Carolines, testing to see if her plan had worked and it had. She met steely resistance.

"Caroline." The little girl met Hermione gaze without hesitation and touched her temple lightly and said, "Audi."

Caroline's eyes dialated and she was an open book. Hermione was free to check her information. In the back of this little girls mind were all of her plans for this future. It was all there. Maybe in need of an update, but that wasn't something she knew how to do safely. It was all fine now. Hermione whispered the next closing word, "Clauditis." Hermione mind sealed once more after she was done. Caroline returned to being giggly and playing with her teddy bear.

"What did you do to my daughter!?" Hermione looked up at Caroline's mother and her heart clenched. She was lovely.

"Ethan, you know where I've been. Let me save your family."

Ethan's eyes started to water. He hadn't known. Hermione hadn't known if Minerva revealed that to him or not.

"Tell me." He said at last and his wife stood there in confusion.

"Cancer. I shouldn't do this, but im going to try."

Ethan picked up his daughter and touched Hermione's shoulder gently.

"What do you need?"

"Blood and her hair." Hermione said softly.

"What is going on!" Ethan was torn so Hermione held out her hand to show this woman she didn't need to be afraid. Someone she met taught her this and she hadn't done it since.

The woman took her hand when Ethan nodded at her.

"Clarice." Her name was Clarice.

Hermione sighed and led her to the sofa where Hermione took her blood and clipped a piece of her hair off.

"You have time Ethan and so do I. I'll do everything I can to save her. Caroline is fine, I did nothing to her. She is fine. I need my wand back and ill will let you know how it all goes. Don't worry."

Ethan smiled and handed her wand back without hesitation.

"I knew I could trust you. One day you will tell me what you've done to her. But I know she is fine."

"I will."

Hermione went outside and held off on going home. She used to walk down her own street when she was young. That seemed so long ago. Hermione had found Ethan the very day she got back and did a spell she and Henry created. It had just been proven to have worked. In Ethans DNA she put her work and when Caroline was born in went to her. All that was needed was the word to open her mind and any other time her mind was a fortress.

It was hard to believe the things Hermione had done and would still do. Now she needed sleep and much of it. It was daylight out, perhaps four. Severus would be in classes so Hermione apparated into his bedroom and fell asleep in his covers.

* * *

A/N: A lot happened and I hope everyone liked it. Remember Henry is the man who made the potion to get rid of ghosts. The words Hermione said are latin. Audi is listen and Clauditis is lock. Reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Hermione shifted in her sleep and then woke because of the warmth under her head. Severus was awake and lying under her.

"Hi."

"You were gone a long time."

"I had a lot to do."

Severus sighed, "Care to share?"

"Soon. I need you to help me with something. I've gotten side tracked by all this and I'm running out of time. Let me see your arm." Hermione said softly, but in a firm tone Severus didn't appreciate.

"For what purpose?" He asked and Hermione sighed.

"For a purpose Severus, not to torture you." Hermione did sit up like she would have any other time. She moved her legs and settled herself on his hips and sighed internally when he allowed the motion. He presented his left arm and Hermione rolled up the sleeve without hesitation. She knew only he could call the dark lord through it so she ran her fingers up and down the mark. It wasn't above the skin or textured, it was as if that mark was his skin and it had never been anything else.

"I can save you, Severus."

She met his eyes and he was definitely listening.

"Your mark, what do you know about it?"

"Only that it's a cancer and I wish I had never decided to be marked." Severus pulled his arm back, but Hermione was done.

"Your mark keeps him in human form. If he isn't in his human form he is vulnerable. That is a very good thing. So let me help you?"

Severus sighed and then his hands came to rest on her hips, "Okay."

Hermione grinned and kissed him fully, content with his answer and very content with him.

* * *

The next morning they all met in Severus's private rooms. Today was the big day. Gellert was in a steely silence and Hermione knew he was furious with Albus. Everyone was. Harry was a little quiet as well, but Ginny was next to him and unfortunately Hermione could tell she was rubbing Harry's thigh. Severus unlocked the door to the private room and they all walked in and took their seats.

The heart sat on a silver platter and was beating like crazy. Faster than it was supposed to. The human heart has four chambers so Hermione, Severus, and Gellert had researched what four spells would most likely get rid of the horocrux in Harry. Avada Kadavra, Evanesco , Expelliarmus and Hermione chose Episkey to heal any damage that might occur. Gellert, Severus, Hermione and Ginny would stand at the four points and cast the spells in synchronization.

Once that was done Hermione needed to take Harry's left hand and place a simple sensing charm on it. Then he needed to only touch the heart and if all her hard work and theories were correct, he would be cured and have only his own soul in him.

Severus would use Avada Kadavra, Ginny Episkey, Hermione Evanesco and Gellert Expelliarmus. Harry stood a few feet away as they all took out their wands.

"On three. One two three!"

Their spells shot out and hit the heart in a split second. The heart skipped a beat and then sped up faster than it was before.

"Harry, come here. It's time. You'll be fine, I promise."

Harry said nothing. He kissed Ginny on her forehead and held out his left hand. Hermione placed the spell and was a little surprised when Harry didn't hesitate to place his hand on the heart. His knees buckled and he fell over, dead.

Ginny fell too but didn't go to him, as Hermione told her not too.

"Wait. Okay just wait." Hermione said breathlessly. The heart wasn't beating anymore.

About three minutes later Harry's chest rose and he sat straight up with a gasp. It was really comical or would have been if he hadn't actually been dead.

"Did it work?" He demanded. Hermione sat in front of him and pushed his hair to the side. The scar was gone.

"I believe so. We did. We really did it." She said and moved so Ginny could hug him. Severus helped her to her feet and she smiled at him.

"Now everyone we have a new job to do and I want all of you to help but we need Minerva. Anyone want to find her?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed but Gellert volunteered to go which Hermione found a little peculiar.

"You are truly extraordinary." Severus said at her ear. Hermione leaned against him, his warmth so very comforting. She couldn't have planned for this, for caring for Severus, but nonetheless she wanted him and was so glad to have him.

"So are you."

Minerva and Gellert came back quickly and Hermione smiled at her. She hadnt seen her since the other night when she said she would take care of the problem with Albus.

"You asked for me?"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"First come with me. I have news."

She led Minerva to the empty class room and took a deep breath before she began.

"Ethan is alive and well as if his wife. You have a three year old grandchild. Caroline. He gave me these. He said it's everything you missed. Join us when you're done and we'll bring you up to speed."

Minerva took the vial and Hermione left her to it. She would be fine she just needed to get past all this betrayal but that would take time and effort. How do you forgive something like that?

"Okay, so we are going to break into Azkaban. We are also going to take every death eater there and bring them to a secure location for interrogation and other things. I'll explain that another time. So any ideas?"

Harry coughed and spoke up, "How many of us are an animagus?"

Hermione beamed, "Harry you are a genius! An absolute Genius. How many of us are?" She asked again.

Only Severus spoke, "I am."

Hermione wasn't terribly surpised, it was very advanced magic to become one.

"Well you'll be our teacher. What's first?"

Severus sighed and said, "Research."

* * *

A/N: Super short but another update soon.


End file.
